The Most Dangerous Game...Night!
"The Most Dangerous Game...Night!" is the twenty-fifth episode of the animated series DuckTales. It premiered on October 20, 2018, and is the second season premiere. Synopsis A game night is anything but relaxing as the family faces shrink rays, a barbaric civilization and an unhealthy level of competitiveness. Plot The family embarks on an adventure in a South American temple. After they get through the temple's traps and reach the Idol of Cibola inside, Louie gets impatient with Scrooge's approach on the basis that their adventures are formulaic and dangerous. Scrooge initially argues that none of their adventures are alike until Dewey takes the idol off of its pedestal and activates a boulder rolling after the family. Once they return to McDuck Manor, everyone except Louie celebrates their achievement and more so when Scrooge finds a treasure map inside the idol, inciting yet another adventure. Louie, the only one irked and exhausted from the constant adventuring, wants some time to relax. Huey doesn't see the problem as the family has a strong skill set with them and has helped him earn Junior Woodchuck Senior Rank, but his composure is shattered when Louie points out the loose thread on his sash, making Huey's sewing badge null. Louie advocates that they need activity at home as, outside of their adventures, they barely know each other and could risk falling apart. Scrooge decides to initiate a game night, at Louie's suggestion, much to Bentina Beakley and Duckworth's unease knowing how competitive Scrooge gets. Scrooge has the family pair up in teams: him and Donald, Dewey and Webby, Beakley and Launchpad (after Duckworth makes an excuse and bails on Beakley), and Louie and Huey. Gyro Gearloose hears about the event and visits to test out his microphone, a megaphone-like device equipped with a shrink ray that allows one to hear miniature people he dubs the "Gyropuddlians" in hopes of discovering them. Louie shrinks Gyro down so that he can meet the Gyropuddlians and urges Huey to keep quiet over it. During charades, Donald and Scrooge win the round while Dewey and Webby lose. Huey and Louie notice Gyro's microphone moving and take it back to the kitchen. They hear from Gyro that the Gyropuddlians have accepted him as their king and have declared war on the family for unwittingly destroying their towns. Using the microphone, they shoot shrink rays in random directions, one hitting Launchpad when he comes to check on the boys. Beakley takes advantage of Launchpad missing to forfeit game night. The next round is removing pieces of a block tower. During Dewey and Webby's turn, the Gyropuddlians try to claim the tower by pushing one of the blocks, causing the structure to collapse. Huey and Louie panic but Louie refuses to tell the others because he feels useless compared to them. Huey supports his brother and encourages him to help rescue the family. Meanwhile, the family plays "Scroogeopoly" that Scrooge has on the ropes as Dewy and Webby play separately. The Gyropuddlians shrink down the family and take them hostage. Huey and Louie arrive but Huey accidentally enlarges one of the Gyropuddlians that Huey deals with. Coming up with a plan, Louie has Huey incapacitate the giant with sewing threads while the family fights off the Gyropuddlians. Dewey and Webby mend their bond by working together to reclaim the microphone. Louie then shrinks the giant Gyropuddlian back and regrows the family. They decide to give the Gyropuddlinans the Scroogeopoly board as their home to ease the tensions. Later, Scrooge summons Louie to his study. Louie believes he is in trouble, but Scrooge reveals he is impressed with Louie's ability to perceive all the angles of the situation and deems him possible of becoming a billionaire someday. Scrooge then gifts Louie the idol in recognition of his talent. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey Duck *Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Toks Olagundoye as Bentina Beakley *Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose *David Kaye as Duckworth *Fred Tatasciore as Gyropuddlians *Susanne Blakeslee as Gyropuddlians Goofs *Webby's shirttail is briefly purple instead of pink. Trivia *The opening scene of the episode is a reference to the opening scene of Raiders of the Lost Ark. *Huey and Scrooge's mantra for avoiding the traps are taken from the dance performed in the 1987 '' DuckTales'' theme. In addition, the theme can be heard as they get through. *Some of the spaces on the Scroogeopoly board have "Barks Place" and "Mouseton Avenue", referencing Carl Barks and Mouseton respectively. **Scroogeopoly is a reference to Hasbro's board game Monopoly. *Starting from this episode, the opening has been slightly modified to include both Gizmoduck and Magica De Spell, respectively replacing Big Bulb firing the laser and Big Time Beagle in the close-up of the villains. *The scene where Huey ties up the giant Gyropuddlian with thread is taken directly from the classic Mickey Mouse short Brave Little Tailor. Gallery DuckTales upcoming episode.jpg DT IJ parody.png the-most-dangerous-game-night 1.jpg The Most Dangerous Game...Night! (4).jpg The Most Dangerous Game...Night! (3).jpg The Most Dangerous Game...Night! (2).jpg The Most Dangerous Game...Night! (1).jpg